The Chosen, the Mighty, the Holy: Recollections
by Wildcat Wells
Summary: [Alan B.]Memoirs and recollections of Eeislar Nowris, Formerly of House Sile pre-CRISIS, Guardis Apotheosis, on the events of the Gaian Summoning Cycle


The Chosen, the Mighty, the Holy

Memoirs and recollections of Eeislar Nowris, Formerly of House Sile pre-CRISIS, Guardis Apotheosis, on the events of the Gaian Summoning Cycle

as transposed from the original mortal text by Alan Barnes

{note: this is a fan-fiction of Final Fantasy IX ©Squaresoft. The Writer holds no claim to ownership of the characters or plot derived directly from that of FFIX, but reserves the rights to characters, plot developments, and histories derived from his own thought}

I stood their, gazing after more than thirty years away, upon the crystalline beauty that is the world of Terra. The Terrans were now at rest, souls dwelling in eternal slumber within Pandemonium's walls, with their 'creation' left to ensure their rebirth. Garland, I believe is its name, intends, we fear, to assault Gaia, using it as a 'canvas' to impose Terra upon.

I must now depart from this, our blessed realm, into Gaia, if any on that world are to survive the coming storms of destiny's fury.

…

He is about to cross the void between worlds, I fear what may happen when he comes. The Gaians cannot now withstand him, though in ancient days, before the CRISIS, perhaps they could have held fast. But those days ended with my Ascension, and the Binding Wars drove Gaia back to its Primeval state. It may bee we must intervene now or lose Gaia to a dying world. Perhaps a show of power would be best. Yes, by seeming as 'gods' we will repel Garland and the Vessels. The 'vessels' seem to be intriguing, I cannot forget to consider them to use.

…

Today we finally drove Garland back to the Gate. The 'treaty' we imposed twas most acceptable for both sides. Until Gaia can defend itself, he may not enter nor afflict, and we shalt help him to find a way to cure the decay of Terra. Speaking with him, I see hope for his soul, he is not a 'creation.'

The Iifa tree is yet dangerous.

…

The plans and schemes I developed for bolstering the defense of Gaia is near fruition. Our order has created beings of vast power, weaker than us, but just as deathless, callable from Gaia. My own few will soon be complete, and will, as per my plan, be capable of turning back even the might of another Eidolon. Soon we shall grant the power to Gaians.

Terra is utterly corrupt, we see that now. It cannot be restored. It stagnates even now. The absorption of Gaia will only slow the process. Terra will never see its souls restored, for they art damned.

…

We have selected a group of humans to receive the Eidolon summoning. They are agrarian, peaceful, and utterly content and unselfish. Ironically, they are descended from my house before the CRISIS and my ascension to Guardis Apotheosis. 

When we descend, we shalt appear as emissaries of light, and pass soaring to a near valley. There we shall appear as they shall soon, and live amongst them, paying homage to Feriabrancar, the ONE, and live within mortal bounds for a time. A carefully prepared crises will endanger the village, and we shall call down the lesser Eidolons to 'save' us. The Power will terrify them, but the glory will awe them. We shall begin instructing them of the summoning arts. Done, we shall direct the preparaions for the calling of the greater Eidolons. Finally Gaia will be defended.

…

Alas! Great and mighty Alexander hast been summoned ere they could properly control him. Now they broke the Crystalis and departed for a new land, building a domain named Madain Sari, Maidain's Vigil, far from the chosen land. My concern of their proximity to the Iifa Tree grows greater with each passing day, as they seem to wane. The Byproduct of soul movement has spreas over the old lands, filling it with the hordes of perversions of nature as if from hell. Alas!

…

Damn Garland. Using the INVINCIBLE he attacked Madain Sari. Worse Yet the perfect Genome, and my chosen(having personally crafted his soul), was cast into Gaia by the lesser, Kuja. I fear for him, indeed, if this is to end well, I foresee that he must survive. Currently he is adopted by a group of Mercenary/thieves/actors/secret allies of the throne, called Tantalus.

…

Kuja is now in Gaia, acting as Garlands 'angle of death.' He has begun the development of the 'soulless golems of Black magic' from the Mist. The escaped prototype, I have granted a soul and extended life, time grows weary now. I must hasten.

…

Zidane hast returned to his birthplace. The Third grown Genome, Mikoto, another of my hand crafted soul works, now leads him to Garland. My will now flows freely into the mind of Zidane. I may guard him from losing his soul.

…

Never. Never in my wildest nightmares did I foresee this. By tapping the power of bound souls, Kuja has entered into a state of trance and 'slain' Garland. Though I saved Garland to act as my emissary if needed, Kuja now knows of his impending death. His fury ravages Terra even now. I see his soul is not in evil, but despair, for now he knows he shall soon perish. But now he is jealous of all life, and seeks extinction of all life. He now is heading to destroy the Crystal, that source of all. I have opened a gate for Zidane to Memoria, so that he may find and stop Kuja, before the seal is broken and he emerges.

…

The crystal is damaged. Though under my protection, the energies of Ultima have broken the seal, that ancient fiend I bound in the Zero dimension from whence it sprang now is partially in the world. Zidane now is locked in combat with it, the power is terrible. 

…

Zidane and his allies have been rescued from the Abyss by Kuja. Perhaps I misjudged him. Now I must do combat with Necron. The Power and the Fear now face the Glory and the Light. He Will be cast back.

…

With my victory, my attentions lay again on Gaia. I saved Zidane and restored him to the surface. Kuja now abides as a attendant of mine along with Garland. The Genomes now shall awaken and become as they should always have been. The lifespans of the Mages is now extended and I hast granted them the ability to reproduce. It is decreed by us that upon their deaths, Zidane, Vivi, and the others of the party who sought to stop worlds end shalt be ascended into Guardis Apotheosis. The Gate to Memoria is sealed.

The Iifa tree is slowly being altered into what I feel it should be.

Terra is utterly destroyed. Pandemonium is destroyed, the souls sent to Baator for all time.


End file.
